


Xenophilia

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Foreign Language, Hand Jobs, Italian Tony Stark, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Language Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia, in several languages because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony speaks seven languages. Steve is more than a little surprised by how much that turns him on.





	Xenophilia

**Author's Note:**

> So here's one more for the day. I apologize if there are any mistakes in the foreign language bits, I literally just threw it into google translate and hoped for the best. If you know any of the languages, please correct me!
> 
> Also, if I don't fuck up the formatting you should be able to see the translation by hovering over the foreign phrases. If not, translations are also in the end notes. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 12: Xenophilia

Tony was about two seconds from tearing his own hair out.

“Perché allora vorresti fare quella fottuta transazione?” he growled, pacing through his living room in tight little circles. “Non abbiamo le fottute risorse per ripristinare un'altra di quelle facoltà in questo trimestre!”

Francesco still sounded supremely unconcerned, trying to blow Tony off with some bullshit excuse about quantity over quality and Tony was so fucking done.

“No! Ascoltami, stronzo! A meno che tu non risolva questo pasticcio entro ventiquattro ore, chiederò a Pepper di annullare il pagamento! È chiaro?”

That finally got a reaction but before Francesco could start screaming like the asshole he was Tony hung up, sitting heavily into his office chair and putting both arms over his face.

“Rough day?”

Tony looked up and immediately brightened when he saw his boyfriend standing in the door with a big folder under his arm. “Steve! When did you get here?”

“Five minutes ago,” Steve said and Tony rose to meet him, hoping to steal a kiss before Steve got all uptight about professionalism in the workplace again.

He didn't expect Steve to pull him close as soon as he was in reach, pointedly locking the door behind him. Before Tony could even question it Steve was on him, holding Tony tightly as he licked into his mouth. Tony couldn't remember ever getting kissed like this by Steve outside of their bedroom.

“Mmm, did you come here to distract me from work?” Tony asked against Steve's lips and Steve hummed, reaching around Tony to put the folder down on the table.

“Actually there's a contract I need you to sign in there,” Steve said but when Tony turned to look at the folder Steve grabbed him around the waist from behind and nuzzled Tony's neck. “Later.”

Tony laughed when Steve very unsubtly ground his erection against Tony's ass. “What happened to the no office sex rule?”

Steve only paused for a second before he ran his hands down Tony's pants and undid his belt. “Maybe I've changed my mind.”

“Yeah right, that happens literally never,” Tony snorted, chuckling when Steve bit him in reprimand. “No, seriously, what's gotten into you? Usually you're all work and no pla– _ah!”_

He could feel Steve smirk against his neck as he shuddered. God, that was unfair, Steve knew he was sensitive there –

“So what was that on the phone?”

“Huh?” Tony needed a moment to get his brain back online. “Oh. Just a business call.”

“Italian?” Steve asked and Tony nodded. “I didn't know you could speak Italian.”

Tony scoffed. “Parlo sette lingue, idiota.”

He didn't expect the way Steve shivered at that and ground his hips into Tony, his right hand dipping down into Tony's pants. It took a moment for Tony to get his bearings when Steve started stroking him but when he did he turned just enough to raise an eyebrow at Steve.

“Ti piace quando parlo italiano?” he asked, a smirk stretching his lips. “Vuoi che ti dica qualcosa di osceno?”

Steve made a low noise and his eyes were dark as he turned Tony around, trying to push him up against the desk, but Tony had other plans. He shoved Steve back just enough to drop to his knees and pull Steve's pants open.

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Non credo di averti mai visto così eccitato solo dalle mie parole.“ Tony leaned in to lick a stripe up Steve's cock and Steve gasped, hips hitching forward. "Già stai per venire, vero?”

“Don't suck it,” Steve said through gritted teeth, tangling his hands in Tony's hair. “Wanna hear you. Fuck, Tony –“

“Ti piace questo, eh?” Tony asked cheekily. “Qualche bella parola e già dimentichi le tue regole. Non posso credere che tu voglia davvero che ti parli più di quanto tu voglia una bocca sul tuo cazzo.”

Steve was already breathing heavily, his eyes fixed on Tony's mouth as he thrust into Tony's grip. “Fuck, you sound so hot. Tell me you want my cock.”

“Voglio sempre il tuo cazzo, Steve,” Tony said and Steve groaned at the sound of his name in that accent. “Ci penso tutto il giorno. Non sai nemmeno quante volte mi sono masturbato pensando di mettere la mia bocca sul tuo cazzo.”

“Tony,” Steve groaned, and Tony grinned, stroking Steve's cock hard and fast as he leaned forward so his breath was hitting the tip.

“Adoro vederti così. Sei così fottutamente bello che a volte non ce la faccio.”

Steve shivered and his hands tightened almost painfully in Tony's hair before he batted Tony's hand away and took over, jerking himself off as he held Tony close with his other hand.

“Can I come on your face?” he panted, his cheeks gorgeously flushed, and Tony honestly would have said yes to anything he'd asked in that moment.

“Sì,” he said, watching hungrily as Steve brought himself off. His cock was honestly so pretty and Tony wanted to suck it so bad but he'd just shelve that for tonight. Right now Steve looked like he was gearing up for one hell of an orgasm and Tony knew just how to get him there.

“Adoro le tue cosce,” he husked, grabbing hold of Steve's thighs and digging in with his nails. Steve grunted, his strokes faltering for a second before he picked up speed. “Sei così sensibile. A volte penso che se trascorressi abbastanza tempo a graffiarti qui, ti potrei far venire anche solo così.” Tony scratched down viciously and Steve's knees almost buckled before he caught himself.

“Oh fuck,” Steve moaned, tilting Tony's head back by the hair. “Fuck, I'm gonna come –“

“Fallo!” Tony goaded, opening his mouth wide and Steve moaned at the sight of Tony sticking his tongue out.

“Oh shit, shit shit shit –“ Steve trailed off into a groan, still stripping his cock mercilessly even as he started spurting lines of white all over Tony's face, painting him with his come.

He had barely finished before he dropped to his knees right in between Tony's thighs, scrabbling for Tony's cock like he was dying to get his hands on it. Tony moaned heartily, thrusting into Steve's grip right away.

“Fuck. Why did you never tell me you had a thing for languages? I could've been talking like this for fucking ages!”

Steve shrugged with one shoulder, the other arm too busy jacking Tony off. “Dunno. It never came up. Besides,” he smiled at Tony, his chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “I like to understand what you say when you tell me you want my cock in your mouth.”

Tony groaned. “You fucker! You never told me you speak Italian!”

“I don't,” Steve said, his hand somehow tightening even more around Tony's cock and Tony held onto Steve's neck for dear life at the pressure, fuck, so good – “Just picked up some stuff during the war.”

“My my, Captain,” Tony gasped. “Didn't know you went to tutoring sessions in brothels.”

Steve's eyes twinkled mischievously. “Wanna know what else I learned there?”

Tony groaned helplessly and Steve chuckled, lifting Tony effortlessly off the floor and onto his office chair as Steve settled in between his legs, looking up at Tony through his eyelashes.

“Personne ne suce mieux que les putains françaises.”

Tony was still choking on air when Steve sank down on his cock, making Tony arch off his chair with a hysterical laugh.

“Putain de merde! Ton accent est terrible!”

Steve chuckled around his cock and Tony almost lost it at the feeling, barely stopping himself from thrusting into that wonderful heat. His balls were already drawing up and he clutched the arms of his chair tight enough to dent the leather, squirming when Steve went down all the way, sucking on the way up and doing something truly evil with his tongue –

“Fuck!” Tony yelped as he came, his cock throbbing in Steve's mouth as Steve swallowed around him until Tony whimpered from oversensitivity.

Steve pulled off, delicately wiping a stray bit of come from his lips and sucking it into his mouth, and Tony groaned as his soft cock gave a valiant twitch.

“Tu es une putain de menace, Rogers.”

Steve smirked before he got to his feet, putting his clothes back in order and reaching for a handkerchief while Tony was still lying uselessly in his chair, trying to catch his breath.

“I should get that,“ Steve said before leaning over and dabbing at Tony's face, grimacing when the come smeared everywhere. “Ugh. See? This is why we have the office sex rule.”

“Not like you were the one who put this on my face or anything,” Tony grumbled and Steve kissed him before he wiped Tony's face as clean as he could, trying to fix his hair before apparently giving it up as a lost cause.

“You don't have anymore meetings today, do you?”

“Oh, just the quarterly board meeting.” He chuckled when Steve looked at him in horror. “Nah, I'm just signing some stuff and then I'm going home.”

“Oh, okay,” Steve said, obviously relieved, and pressed one more kiss to Tony's lips before he walked off. “I'm thinking Chinese for dinner, you want some?”

“Sure,” Tony said, smirking at Steve's retreating back. “Rúguǒ shì Bruce xǐhuān qú de nà dìfāng, bāng wǒ jiào yī fèn gōng bǎo jī dīng.”

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, throwing Tony an equally heated and exasperated look over his shoulder. “I'll never hear the end of this, will I?” He didn't sound very upset about it.

“Nope,” Tony chimed, propping his chin up on his folded hands. “Kung pao chicken would be great, thanks.”

Steve nodded, giving Tony a sly smirk as he left, waving over his shoulder. “Bis später, Tony!”

“Bis dann!” Tony called after him and grinned at the sound of Steve's laughter from the hallway before the door closed. He pushed a hand through his hair, grimacing slightly at the sticky strand right in the middle, before he picked up the folder Steve had left and flipped it open.

The sooner he got home the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... the only language here that I actually speak is German (my mother language, shoutout to all my fellow Brezelbrudis!), so if you find any mistakes in the other foreign bits please tell me so I can correct them. Thank you!
> 
> Also, the reason why I think Steve speaks bits of Italian, French and German is because on the front lines he would have picked up some of it. The things he says aren't really complicated phrases.
> 
> The seven languages Tony speaks are English, Italian, French, Mandarin, German, Russian and Klingon because he's a fucking nerd.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> _Perché allora vorresti fare quella fottuta transazione?_ – Why would you make that fucking transaction then?
> 
> _Non abbiamo le fottute risorse per ripristinare un'altra di quelle facoltà in questo trimestre!_ – We don't have the fucking resources to restore another one of those faculties this quarter!
> 
> _No! Ascoltami, stronzo! A meno che tu non risolva questo pasticcio entro ventiquattro ore, chiederò a Pepper di annullare il pagamento! È chiaro?_ – No! You listen to me, asshole! Unless you fix this mess within twenty-four hours I am going to get Pepper to rescind the payment! Is that clear?
> 
> _Parlo sette lingue, idiota._ – I speak seven languages, you idiot.
> 
> _Ti piace quando parlo italiano?_ – You like when I speak Italian?
> 
> _Vuoi che ti dica qualcosa di osceno?_ – Do you want me to talk dirty to you?
> 
> _Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Non credo di averti mai visto così eccitato solo dalle mie parole._. – You should have told me. I don't think I've ever seen you get this turned on just from talking.
> 
> _Già stai per venire, vero?_ – You're close already, aren't you?
> 
> _Ti piace questo, eh?_ – You like this, huh?
> 
> _Qualche bella parola e già dimentichi le tue regole. Non posso credere che tu voglia davvero che ti parli più di quanto tu voglia una bocca sul tuo cazzo._ – A few pretty words and you forget your own rules. I can't believe you actually want me to talk more than you want a mouth on your cock.
> 
> _Voglio sempre il tuo cazzo, Steve._ – I always want your cock, Steve.
> 
> _Ci penso tutto il giorno. Non sai nemmeno quante volte mi sono masturbato pensando di mettere la mia bocca sul tuo cazzo._ – I think about it all day. You don't even know how often I've jerked off thinking about putting my mouth on your cock.
> 
> _Adoro vederti così. Sei così fottutamente bello che a volte non ce la faccio._ – I love seeing you like this. You're so fucking beautiful I can't even handle it sometimes.
> 
> _Sì_. – Yes.
> 
> _Adoro le tue cosce._ – I love your thighs.
> 
> _Sei così sensibile. A volte penso che se trascorressi abbastanza tempo a graffiarti qui, ti potrei far venire anche solo così._ – You're so sensitive. Sometimes I think that if I spent enough time scratching you here I could make you come just like this.
> 
> _Fallo!_ – Do it!
> 
> _Personne ne suce mieux que les putains françaises_. – Nobody sucks cock better than French whores.
> 
> _Putain de merde! Ton accent est terrible!_ – Holy shit! Your accent is terrible!
> 
> _Tu es une putain de menace, Rogers!_ – You are a fucking menace, Rogers!
> 
> _Rúguǒ shì Bruce xǐhuān qú de nà dìfāng, bāng wǒ jiào yī fèn gōng bǎo jī dīng._ – I'll have the kung pao chicken if you're going to get it from that place Bruce likes.
> 
> _Bis später, Tony!_ – See you later, Tony!
> 
> _Bis dann!_ – See you!


End file.
